


The Black Death

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 注：1665-1666年，伦敦爆发瘟疫，当时的国王查理二世到牛津避难，市民尽可能撤离，城市基本的日常活动停滞。部分市政议员，Aldermen（大概翻译为市政官）和Lord Mayor of London（大概翻译为市长）以及一些医生、教士留在了伦敦城。可以想见，当时发生了许多不人道的事情，也有很多过于人性的故事。
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Kudos: 3





	The Black Death

1665年夏，伦敦

1.

“阿什利，阿什利？阿什利！”

科尔猛地抬头，他已经两天两夜没合过眼，需要多眨两下才能看清来人是谁。而在他反应过来之前，莫里斯已经语速飞快地汇报“埃尔德盖特，14个；斯泰普涅，33个；麦诺里斯，1个——嚯，只有1个；怀特夏普尔，21个……”

管理员慌慌张张地翻出笔和纸，“慢点慢点，你说再快也赶不上黑死病跑得快。”

起初，他们还会分享某个家庭把病人扔下等死，贿赂、欺骗甚至殴打看守然后跑掉的故事。后来这样的事情实在太多，不值一提。他们只是汇报上去，尽量为那个可怜人分配到一名护理员，不让他变成下周的一个数字。

“今天出城的人多吗？”科尔又开始翻找墨水。

“还行，”莫里斯靠在桌子旁边，眯着眼，“来的路上看见几户人家往外走，挺好的，出去就安全了。”

他们各自琢磨着这句话的意味，是真是假各有可取之处。笔尖划过的声音意外地令人安心。

“对了，大彼得的教区需要挖个新坑。”

“好，记下了，”科尔打了个哈欠，“还有件事，那个，市长先生想问问……”

莫里斯摸了摸自己的小胡子，挤出十几天以来第一个微笑，仿佛早就料想到那般，掏出半张小纸片，上面潦草地写着某个不起眼的地址，“他才没走呢。”

2.

城郊的道路几乎变成单行，比国王登基的日子还要拥挤。七八口的家庭挤在一起的二轮马车，载满行李的四轮货车，夹杂着零散骑马的独行客。好不容易才搞到健康证明和通行证明的市民心情复杂地赶路，恐惧和庆幸是真的，悲伤和留恋也是真的，对旁人也对自己说不过是暂且另找个地方过日子罢了，再指着富商和贵族长长的车队补充道，看看，看看，他们不也忙着出城。

“……前两日邻居的独生子死了，母亲哭得背过气去，怕不是要跟着走了……”“……我去帮着抬过，三个晚上睡不着……”“……小酒馆的老板上午还安慰自己是什么淤青吧，晚上就倒在床上再没起来……”“……知道现在马车多难找吗？别说买到，租都租不到……”“……好人还是有的，我们知道了某个马场老板……”“……昨天东伦敦又死一家？……”“……东边不算事，城南死的人才叫多……”“……谁说不是呢，你知道那谁家的一群小孩子吗……。”

芒特听着似懂非懂的句子在自己身边擦肩而过，更像杂音而不是单词。他还太小，不明白发生了什么，只知道有的小朋友回家之后再没出来。妈妈对他说不要这样，不要那样，不要去这里，不要见那个人，这个满是NO的单子越来越长。他认识南伦敦的男孩们，希望上次听到的生病消息是假的。

不远处车夫对着轮子敲敲打打，所有人都试图帮忙。

“你在哭吗？”

芒特过了好一会才意识到是和自己说话。这次他听懂了，不是杂音，是单词，于是立刻抹抹眼睛又擦擦脸，“我没有。”

“你家也在逃跑？我家也是。爸爸说再不跑就来不及了。我们要去爱尔兰，你们去哪？”

“我不知道，南边吧，大概，”芒特觉得这个陌生小孩有点神奇，他好像是凭空冒出来的，就是为了陪他说话。他说他要去爱尔兰？他是小精灵吗？妈妈给他讲过爱尔兰小精灵的睡前故事。

就像为了证明芒特的小心思，陌生小孩像变戏法那样给他看手心里碎掉一个角的甜饼干，掰开，把大的那一半塞给他。

还没来得及放进嘴里，芒特被嗖一下拎起来，“怎么跑这来了梅森，车轮修好了，都找你呢，我们走吧，和这位小朋友说再见。”

芒特趴在舅舅的肩膀上，攥着饼干不说话。扭过头的时候听见有人大喊，“你叫梅森是吗？我叫迪克兰！”

3.

转角阁楼的窗子传出尖锐的嚎哭，从脊骨直戳天灵盖，只有撕裂胸腔才能发出这种声音。

奥多伊被吓得脚底一滑，这真的是人类的声音吗，亦或是附在人身上的恶魔？他站稳脚步，低头看看怀里的小包裹，新来的神父说这是有用的药。有没有用他不知道，反正没有要钱不如拿着。而且，这个神父看上去像个好人。

但他不愿作出这种大概率会反悔的结论。

南伦敦的街头巷尾本就复杂，需要凭借记忆、方位感和运气分辨。现在大家点燃苦味的柴草驱病或者说驱邪，更是难以分辨前后东西。海岛为数不多的晴日被烟雾遮蔽，刚过正午，太阳似乎也累了，发出介于粉红色和橙黄色之间的光。

奥多伊好不容易摸索到住处的时候，正赶上亚伯拉罕突然睁开眼睛，很焦急地询问着什么，没等其他作何反应，他又睡过去了。

“他再说什么啊？”奥多伊小声问，他怕吵醒亚伯拉罕，更怕不能吵醒他。

“他发热烧糊涂了，他问到德意志讨生活的杰登好不好。”托莫里很熟练地回答，大概是守夜的日子久了，对好兄弟的梦话颇有研究。

“所以杰登还好吗？”

“我们已经很久没听到他的消息了……”

“他上次说他很快会回来看我们的……”

大家心照不宣地点头“是啊”“是啊”，谁也不提那已经是瘟疫爆发之前的事情了。

“我听说尼德兰有染病的人，不知道德意志是什么样子。”詹姆斯又补充了一句，自己也想不明白重点在哪。

没人接他的话。

“那个新来的神父说，明天会找人看我们的……”奥多伊看着其他几个垂着头的男孩，自言自语，他已经听过无数类似的承诺，这时候还相信简直比傻瓜还傻。

“没错，明天会有人来看我们的，我知道。”一直没有发言的齐克突然站起来，给自己也给其他人弄了一碗水。他是年纪最大的，他们都相信他。

他重复了好几遍，重复到最后，他自己都快要相信了。

4.

切赫对这种坑太熟悉了，不用丈量，目测就能看出符不符合规矩。40英尺长，15英尺宽，市政规定，尸体必须在地面6英尺以下，所以要尽可能的深一些，只要不挖到水源。

最后一车尸体运过来，那些几天甚至几小时前还说话、走路、吃饭的人现在像草垛那样杂乱堆叠。有些穿着亚麻布的衣裳，有些裹着毯子，有些则干脆赤裸裸地躺在那里。有的人不是死在家里，而是走在街道、集市和码头倒下的，病灶大概突然在什么关键的部位冒出，虽说不留一点告别时间，倒也给了个痛快。这些人就穿着平日里的衣裳，反而有些突兀。

他的祷告词越来越短，这些尸体暴露在空气中都是潜在的危险。帮工很麻利地搬下来，扔进去，填土。今天不算太多，在太阳彻底落下去之前大概可以完工。

还是有那么一群游手好闲之人凑过来围观，一边看着坑里坑外扭曲的人体，一边发出啧啧的感叹。他们最想看到的，还是某些濒死之人，实在耐受不住痛苦，自己跑过来跳进坑里，求着被活埋。

德罗巴不知什么时候来到这里，照着阴阳怪气摇头晃脑的领头人的屁股就是一脚，小混混拳头还没握紧，看见是他，低声下气地溜走了。

主教合上圣经——死亡统计表被留在刚刚诵读的那一页，走过来同老朋友问好，“听说您最后几架马车也以送人的价位卖出去了？”

“没错，我已经是没有马的马场老板了。”

“上帝保佑，您的生意还会回来的。”

“管他呢，您还是先让上帝先保佑大家活命要紧。”

过了片刻，商人一副想起天大事情的样子，“不过，我私藏的一匹好马借给市长大人了。”

“我可不觉得特里先生是要出城的人。”

“不，他才不会出城。但是他发现有人回城了。”

5.

这一切是从一月份开始的，而一月份听上去比古罗马更遥远。最开始只两三个，写在教区每周上报的死亡名单里，葬礼体面又庄重。国王的内阁甚至派来两三位医生勘察验尸以防误报。下周就没了吧，大家都这么说。下周的确没了，但下下周突然爆发，随后愈演愈烈。那个时候有人说天气暖和起来就好了，现在又有人说等冬天到了就没事了。

到如今整座城除了尖叫就是死寂，没有中间值。

那些画着红色十字架的院墙背后，不时传出非人的啼哭；另一些街道已经彻底清空，房门随意敞开着，窗子在风中碎裂。

特里反复确认这还算是个稍稍安全的区域，才长舒一口气，敲了敲门。

看不出兰帕德是压抑了惊喜还是早有预料，不过还是能看出他有点开心。来不及把客人请进门就凑上去亲吻。

“橱柜里应该有半瓶雪莉酒，杯子在哪？你自己找找。再稍稍等一下，我要把今天的情况记下来……我听说了你们的新令，《有关瘟疫感染者的慈善救护和安排整顿条例》，是叫这个名字吗？里面说了安排外科医生的事情，其实你把我算上也不是不行。不过我明天要去河南边，彼得说他发现了一群在外游荡的孩子，想让我去看看。”

特里好不容易找了个机会，见缝插针问了一句，“公爵府都离开了？”

兰帕德似乎没有意识到话题偏出原来的轨迹，“都离开了，大多跟着国王陛下到了牛津郡。”

“但是你溜回了伦敦城？”

“多亏当年和你约会积攒下的经验技巧，半天都没被人发现。”

他可能真的很得意，语调些微上扬，转过头来看看特里，眼角带笑。

可他回过头的时候，又恢复那个黑死病时期医生的腔调，“答应我，John，不要再来了。毕竟我每天和病人们待在一起……”

“可以啊，”市长先生压抑着愤怒，不自觉地带上同市议会成员讲话的口吻，“你老老实实到乡下避难，我肯定不去看你。”

他们都没再说话，特里走到角落的软凳上坐下，四处打量。看得出房间主人匆匆入住，甚至没来得及拆开全部行李。上了蜡的披肩、长袍和宽沿礼帽挂在门口，居家的衣服随意扔在矮凳上。拉丁文的大部头杂乱地摊在书桌中央，床上还有两本。家具虽然简单倒也齐整，可惜没有兰帕德格外偏爱的那种垂着帷幔的四柱大床。屋主人还在低头收拾自己的东西，他有太多的瓶瓶罐罐，装着看起来很奇怪，闻起来很奇怪，名字也很奇怪的彩色水。特里偶尔会喊他小女巫。

窗外传来马蹄经过，可能是逃亡者，也可能是运尸车，无论如何踏碎了更夫的敲钟声。

“我们做爱吧，”兰帕德毫无征兆地打破沉默。他放下手里的东西，走近。跳跃的烛光模糊了岁月和疲惫，他看上去还是多年前那个夜半溜出公爵府来幽会的公子哥，“天亮之后，是新的尸体，新的病人。但是，现在，至少是现在，只有你和我。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注：1665-1666年，伦敦爆发瘟疫，当时的国王查理二世到牛津避难，市民尽可能撤离，城市基本的日常活动停滞。部分市政议员，Aldermen（大概翻译为市政官）和Lord Mayor of London（大概翻译为市长）以及一些医生、教士留在了伦敦城。可以想见，当时发生了许多不人道的事情，也有很多过于人性的故事。


End file.
